


likey

by arieslilac



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like men, once minhee, real life hwangmini would never, roommate! hwangmini, they are whipped for each other, yunseong being the woollim stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: it was a peaceful evening for yunseong, bim bam bum was playing and he was ready to read his book.keyword: wasit was going well, until kang minhee decides it should not.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	likey

**Author's Note:**

> i finish this like…one month ago but my best friend dont have the time to proofread my work (need her all the time because im VERY bad in english) so here you go: no proofread, we die like men.

_there you go. he starts again. he does it again._

dance the night away starts playing, and yunseong can almost imagine how minhee is dancing to the song at the moment. the music is so loud—so damn loud that yunseong can't hear whatever that comes out from his earphone.

"KANG MINHEE!"

yunseong is done. really. he throws away the book he have in his hand earlier as he jumps off his bed. he heads to the younger's room, who is dancing to the popular summer song.

"hi hyung!" minhee probably didn't hear him yelling just now. that explains why he greets yunseong with a wide smile, that almost wipes out the fire inside of yunseong. almost.

"i was listening to bim bam bum," yunseong crosses his arms, eyes on the speaker placed near minhee's bed. "just, one peaceful evening, without that song, can i have that?"

"sure, hyung," minhee answers, the grin never leave his face. yunseong finally put on a smile on his face, sighing in relief, even though he doesn't really expect minhee to listen to him. "you are not mad, right?"

"you have been playing that song on the maximum volume since last week, minhee," this is all hyeongjun's influences. really. he is the one who introduces minhee to girl groups. _well, maybe if hyeongjun introduces rocket punch to minhee instead—_ "i'm not mad. i just want to read my book in peace."

"i can't believe you choose reading book over cuddling me," minhee pouts. yunseong's cheeks start reddening, not that he doesn't want to, but he really needs to finish that book.

"you are my priority, but i really need to finish that book," he sighs. _he was supposed to be the one who is upset with minhee, why is this going the other way around?_ "i am sorry, minhee. we can cuddle after i finish that book. i promise."

"pinky promise?" yunseong nods, before he locks their pinky fingers together. "your pinky finger is so cute."

"i know," _changwook won't stop talking about it. god, he teases yunseong about it all the time._

"i love you, hyung."

he finds minhee cute everytime minhee confess his love to him so suddenly. it reminds yunseong of the day minhee confessed to him.

minhee just finished his final exam that day, and caught a cold after that because he was celebrating it by dancing under the rain with hyeongjun. yunseong took care of him, and at the end of the day, yunseong found himself on the sofa, minhee on his lap, and they were somehow kissing, after minhee told him that he likes yunseong ever since the day he moved into the dorm.

the confession wasn't planned, it was so sudden, and yunseong was pissed that he got sick too the next day. but yunseong is thankful that minhee confessed first, knowing well that he wouldn't have the courage to do it first. he likes the younger too, but he can't find the right time, and the right way to tell him.

_but then he learned that the right time and the right way weren't as important, as the right person is._

minhee is still staring at their intertwined pinky fingers, smiling like an idiot. the smile on yunseong's face becomes even wider when he notices. _god, it’s hard to believe that kang minhee is his cute idiot._

"i love you too."

yunseong left the room after he pinched minhee's cheeks and planted a kiss on the younger's forehead. minhee watches him, before he let his body fell on his bed that he probably will share with yunseong tonight.

_hwang yunseong._

minhee chuckles as the name crossed in his mind. he is so whipped for the older since the first time he saw him. minhee loves yunseong so much, that he will do anything for him. sometimes, minhee thinks that the reason why he got rejected by his dream university, was because he was meant to find yunseong, and fell for him.

_minhee fell so hard, that he can't stand up anymore. he is weak for yunseong._

but that doesn't stop him from being the mischievous minhee that yunseong finds hard to deal with, sometimes.

"KANG MINHEE!!!"

minhee giggles again, as likey starts to play at the maximum volume. yunseong said he should stop playing the same song, not he should stop listening to songs in the maximum volume.

he can hear yunseong's steps, probably rushing to his room to scold him.

minhee close his eyes, the image of angry yunseong flashes in his mind. _he likey yunseong so much._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, stan twice and rocket punch


End file.
